Temptation
by octoberland
Summary: One-shot. Vamp/human. Non-con. That means non-consensual. Rape. I have my reasons for writing it which are in my author notes. I tried as much as possible to keep it tasteful and not graphic. A snapshot of a possible scenario wherein Edward loses control.


**A/N: WARNING WARNING WARNING! This story contains rape and I don't mean the fluffy bunny live happily ever after kind. This is non-consensual. It does not end well. If this sort of thing is triggery for you TURN BACK NOW. I cannot stress to you enough that you must read this with extreme caution. Heck, you must consider even reading it with extreme caution. It has garnered some extremely strong reactions in the few people that have seen it. All characters property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**I know that most people hate long author notes but please trust me when I say that in this fic it is necessary. This is a rape fic. It is non-consensual. It is not happy. If you have issues with rape or rape fics I strongly urge you to turn back now. I don't want to receive hateful messages because of people complaining there was not enough warning. This is an extremely triggery story and a controversial one. The person who usually acts as my beta refused to beta this piece. That should tell you something. The person who did beta it wishes to remain anonymous due to the nature of this story. That should also tell you something. However I owe her a huge debt of gratitude as she did an excellent job and it means a lot to me that she took this on despite having reservations about the content. The only person I can credit is my pre-reader msmoneybeet. Thank you so much for your support and kind words. There will be another a/n at the end to explain some stuff. Feel free to scroll down and read that before deciding to read the story if you wish. I just didn't want the one at the top to turn into a book.**

**I hemmed and hawed about posting this here due to it's graphic nature and the propensity for flagging that FFnet has. Please do not flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome and I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have. I posted this earlier today on A Different Forest but realized after the fact that only ADF members could read it. That's why I'm posting it here.  
**

He exited the warehouse just in time to see her. He'd been shacking up in the abandoned building for a week, exploring this new territory in the Pacific Northwest. It was cloudy, quiet, and this waterfront town gave him access to both vast forest and a ferry to the city. He'd never been one to stay in the same place too long. It was risky and not in his nature anyway.

The girl was human. She looked lost and frightened. Her eyes kept darting to and fro, and he guessed that she'd got turned around in the back roads and was trying to figure out how to return to the safety of the shops and restaurants dotting the boardwalk. Night was quickly falling, and the air was taking on the damp mistiness of the ocean. But it did nothing to mask her scent.

He had rarely ever allowed himself to give into the temptation of human flesh, either as food or as sex but that was about to change. He was drawn to her in ways he'd never been drawn to anyone before. It wasn't just her smell. Her eyes locked onto his, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. She was frozen in place. Prey.

Bella tensed. Her breath caught in her throat, and she found herself unable to move. She'd been wandering for almost half an hour, trying to figure out how to get back to her truck. The bookstore she'd been looking for was hidden back from the main thoroughfare, and she got turned around upon exiting. The chill of evening was settling upon her, and her hair was becoming damp and slick from the salty ocean air.

She'd been walking by a drive that led into one of the many lots and empty industrial buildings when she heard a door slam shut. She turned to look, and there stood a man with wild reddish hair and an even wilder look in his eyes. He was looking at her with an intensity that no man had ever shown towards her, and she knew straightaway that she was in trouble.

One second he was by the door and in the next he was standing directly in front of her. She felt a swish of air, and she teetered slightly, feeling disoriented by his sudden closeness. He leaned in, his eyes closed, and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, he let out a deep throaty growl causing Bella to shiver.

He lost it. All the carefully cultivated control he'd built over the years, it all went out the window. The smell of her adrenaline mixed with the scent of her blood and the more subtle scent of her femininity was too much. That combined with her acceptance of their roles, her submission to the fact that he was the predator and she was his prey…well, she never had a chance.

He grabbed her roughly, his mouth devouring hers, his hands tangling in her hair. Even if she had tried to scream, no one would have heard her. She gasped, shocked by this sudden turn of events. The way he'd been looking at her, she was sure he was about to eat her but now that she knew what direction this was taking she wasn't sure which fate was worse. She decided this one was and began to struggle, trying to push him away. That was a mistake.

Instinct took over. Her futile struggles only spurred on the animal in him. His prey was trying to escape, and he most certainly would not let that happen. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her inside the building he'd just left. She should have screamed, she wanted to scream, but only a pathetic squeak came out. It was exactly like those nightmares she'd had where she tried in vain to scream but no noise ever came out.

He pulled her up a set of stairs nearly lifting her completely off the ground in doing so and slammed her up against a brick wall inside of a large room. It had floor to ceiling windows looking out towards the water's edge. She had been so close. A few streets over and she would have made it. She looked longingly out at the blinking lights of boats and cars as any hope she had left died within her.

She was lifted off the ground. The rough bricks bit into the skin of her back through the flimsy shirt she wore. He held her up with one forearm pressed against her collarbones and his other hand on her hip. His teeth were bared, and he continued to growl. He seemed to be torn between anger and hunger.

He _was_ angry, angry at her for disrupting his world, angry at God for throwing her in his path, angry at himself for not being strong enough to resist. He was about to do things he'd never done to anyone, but the worst part was that he was looking forward to it.

He forced her head to one side, exposing her neck to him, and gave it one long lick. He could taste the salt on her skin, feel the artery pulsing just underneath it and felt her shudder at his touch. He felt intoxicated by her, drugged, and he needed more. He bit down. Not enough to break the skin but enough to make her yelp. The sound of her pain and fear stirred something in him so he did it again. A few more times and he had a raging hard on pulling at the seams of his jeans.

He set her down so he could get leverage and tore her shirt open exposing her modestly bra-clad breasts. She flinched. He slid her bra straps down while also pulling her shirt down over her shoulders until the shirt fell to the floor. He fondled the sides of her breasts with his hands nearly kneeling in front of her and then ran his nose along the center of one mound inhaling deeply. He let out a sound that was a cross between a purr and a moan.

He kept his face buried between her breasts while his hands moved the buttons of her jeans and started undoing them one by one. Occasionally he would nip the top of one soft mound, but she'd become accustomed to it and was no longer crying out. She still shook, but she made no sound except for her shallow breathing.

He slid her jeans and underwear down and tugged them off along with her shoes and stuck his face between her legs. He'd never in his long life wanted anything as much as he wanted her. But in all of this violence, in this most atrocious of acts, there was a part of him, a distant part that wanted her to feel good too.

He ran his nose along her sex and then nibbled lightly at her clit. That earned him a yelp and for the first time a sob. He sensed she wouldn't be able to stand much longer so he threw one leg over his shoulder and continued to bury his face in her. He spread her wide, his fingers holding her open, exposing her as he licked and nipped and rubbed with his thumb all to no avail. She wasn't responding the way he wanted her to, the way he needed. He growled, frustrated.

Bella was beyond scared. The only thing keeping her from succumbing to shock was her father's advice that if anyone ever attacked her she shouldn't fight. Give them what they want and you'll live. So that's what she would do. She would let this man have her. Though she wasn't entirely sure he was a man. His skin was cold as ice, and when he crawled up the length of her body and she looked into his eyes they seemed to swirl between gold and black and then back again.

He picked her up and carried her over to a table. It was covered in dust, the kind that came from construction, white and chalky, and she felt it sticking to her skin as he lay her down. Once again he spread her legs wide open, exposing her fully. She'd never been so embarrassed. No one had ever seen her like this before. She'd never been with anyone. The most experience she had was a sloppy kiss from a first date when she was 16. Her mother had insisted she go out with the boy despite him holding absolutely no interest for her. She'd never felt anything like this, never even imagined anything like this. She doubted anyone could.

She felt his nose skim along the inside of her thigh and then he bit her again. The higher up her leg he went the more it hurt and she tried to push him away but that only made him growl louder. It was a menacing sound, not like the ones she'd heard from him earlier. This growl sounded like a threat so she stilled and bore the pain.

He lapped at her, trying to draw from her the pleasure he suddenly so desperately needed her to feel. But it was all to no avail. While she had gone limp, she was far from relaxed. He picked her up and brought her down to the floor with him laying her down on the cool concrete. He climbed over her and flicked open the front of her bra. He was lost in her. He slid up and down her body nipping and licking and biting. This time he did draw blood. Not a lot. Not enough to turn her. But enough to taste her, enough to make her whimper.

_No, no, no, _he thought. He needed her to feel turned on, excited like he was. He placed his hand between her legs and touched her. Slowly, gently he circled her nub with his nimble fingers. She was dry and not at all aroused. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her.

"I can make this better. I can make you feel good too. Let me make you come."

His hard on flexed at the thought of her having an orgasm.

He kissed along her jaw, his lips no longer harsh or greedy. They were the kisses of a lover, of a man who wanted nothing more than to please the woman beneath him. When he reached her mouth, she was still. She'd given up.

"Please," he whispered into her mouth.

His sweet breath momentarily dazed her and he seized the opportunity to disarm his prey. He slipped his tongue into her mouth gently, knowing that his venom would taste sweet to her as it did to all humans. When he pulled his mouth away she looked at him, eyes dilated. He held her gaze making sure to soften his so as to appear less threatening.

After a few moments of looking into each others' eyes he leaned down and kissed back along her jaw until he reached just below her ear. He sucked tenderly on the skin there, a love bite rather than the lethal kind he so desperately craved.

Suddenly the hand between her legs didn't feel so invasive. He must have sensed this.

"Yes," he whispered into her ear.

She gave in, hoping to bring this whole ordeal to an end. She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. She returned his kisses which had become light, like butterfly wings fluttering against her. She focused on the feeling between her legs and tried to drown everything else out; the darkness, the dry air, the soft sound of rain hitting the tall glass windows, his chest flush against hers. Somewhere in all of this he had removed his shirt, and their bodies were pressed skin to skin. Cold, he was so cold. And there was something else about it that was off but she couldn't quite place it. Something missing… Before she could think on it any further she felt him shift between her legs and run his fingers along her folds.

"Fuck." She heard him mutter.

It was working. She was relaxing. He could feel her blood slowly but surely engorging the skin beneath his fingers and what was once rough and dry was now less so.

She felt his cool tongue slide along her lips, and at the same time he slid his slick fingers up to her clitoris and continued touching her. She drew in a sharp breath, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She was ashamed to admit it but kissing this stranger, this man if that's even what he was, was better than that first kiss she'd had almost two years ago. He tasted sweet. Unlike her first kiss he didn't shove his tongue down her throat. Instead it slid like glass along her lips and caressed her mouth gently, expertly.

_Finally_, he thought. She's responding. Not a lot. Not nearly enough to match the maelstrom she'd stirred in him. But enough. Enough to dampen the underlying guilt that he knew would consume him when this was over. And enough to arouse him further, if that was even possible.

He felt her moving beneath him, just the tiniest of bits; she probably wasn't even aware of it. And then she started to vibrate.

While she quaked beneath him, he deftly removed his pants never ceasing his movements over her sex. He needed her. NOW.

As her tiny orgasm waned, he lifted her up and sheathed himself within her. She screamed. For the first time in all of this she screamed. She fought him. Punching him, trying to push him away, flailing her arms and legs, but he had an iron grasp on her and as had happened earlier her struggles only spurred him on.

He grunted and snarled as he drove himself in and out of her, pressing her tightly to him in an effort to keep her from hurting herself in her attempts to escape him. This was the thing he never even knew he'd been looking for his whole life; this was heaven; this was nectar and gold and a hope he'd let go of long ago. His teeth clamped onto the delicate skin of her throat as he sped towards his release. A few more thrusts and he came while simultaneously sinking his razor sharp teeth into her fragile skin. It tore open like a knife through butter and his mouth flooded with her blood. It coated his teeth and soothed the burn at the back of his throat. This was the balm to all of the years endured alone and suffering. He continued to slide in and out of her but it was at a much slower pace now. He relished the feeling of being inside of her even as she grew weak in his arms. The feel of her surrounding him, filling him…it erased all coherent thought. He was merely one giant nerve ending, alive for the first time in over a hundred years.

Bella felt the life slipping out of her. She no longer had the strength to fight, and she knew now that it had been futile all along. There'd never been any chance of getting away. Her vision blurred. She had one last moment of clarity before she closed her eyes.

"Vampire," she whispered.

And then all was dark and quiet.

**Second a/n: This story was supposed to be part of a collaboration with my beta. It was a song fic inspired by the song Temptation by The Tea Party. However after seeing this piece that aspect of the collab has been nixed. I've asked her to choose another song and we'll go from there. When I listened to the song I immediately pictured something dark and aggressive. This piece is what came out. But I stand by it for other reasons as well. I've noticed a disturbing (to me at least) trend in our fandom lately. Rape fics that involve Bella being kidnapped by Edward, having amazing orgasms while being raped by him, and then they fall in love with each other. Meanwhile people that portray rape as it actually is, an act of violation and pain and humiliation, are crucified by the fandom. I cannot express to you enough how backwards this is to me. Yes, there is such a thing as rape fantasies. But in the real world they are not happy fluffy bunnies. They are like what I have written and if you are wondering how the hell I know this DM me and I'll explain. Anyway the appeal of a real rape fantasy is not to fall in love. It's the anonymity, the loss of control, the absolute submission that comes with being subjected to the whims of another without having a say in the matter. So my story serves a two-fold purpose. To show a more realistic rape scene and to portray a more realistic rape fantasy. If you found this story at all titillating that's okay. It doesn't mean anything is wrong with you. If you found it disturbing that's okay too. It's supposed to be. While I appreciate constructive criticism please do not flame me for writing this. I'm going to include the lyrics to the song so you can see the specific influence:** **  
**

**"Temptation"**

Driven by restrained desire  
I want what I need  
Shaking as her sex takes hold  
I've lost all control

Drowning in a sea of rage  
I taste the embrace  
Helpless as it steals my soul  
I've lost all control

We exist in a world where the fear of  
Iillusion is real  
And we cling to the past to deny and confuse  
The ideal  
Once inside, we can conceive and believe in a god  
we can't feel

Destined by a fate so cruel  
And drugged to delight  
Laughing as these lies unfold  
I've lost all control

Temptation  
It never lets me down  
Temptation  
One foot in the ground  
Temptation  
You satisfy my soul  
Temptation  
I've lost all control


End file.
